Cirque Du Homicidal Creatures
by InsanelyA.D.D
Summary: Crossover of Creature Feature, Cirque Du Freak, and JTHM. Double-shot, part one of two, I own nothing. What would happen if you mixed an amazing circus with two homicidal maniacs, and an insane band? I wont tell! Complete!
1. Welcome to the Show

A/N: This is obviously a crossover story for JtHM and Cirque Du Freak, My favorite Comic Book and Book, but what you mat not know is that Curtis RX and Erik X of Creature Feature are also in here along with a few of their songs, son I own NOTHING! Except the story line, and a different Cirque Du Freak character that I will just say never was introduced in the series, and just for fun it'll be a mind-reading girl, 'cause there just isn't enough females in the series. Also this has a little bit of Johnny x Devi romance, and for all those who don't get this read my other story, _Sickeningly Sour_ first. But anyway time for chapter numero uno!

Ch 1: Welcome to the Show

The phone rang, Devi picked up the phone "Hey, Johnny! What is it?"

"Devi! It's amazing, cool and strange! It's an entire show dedicated to miss-fits! It's called the Cirque Du Freak, we can go, and see all of these amazing people! And if anyone fucks with them we can slaughter them later! Doesn't that sound perfect?"

He was extremely happy.

"Yeah, it does Johnny, but who will watch Squee? He's probably a little too young to go to this place."

"I asked Squee if he would want a babysitter, then he freaked out and babbled about flying nannies and chimney sweeps and talking carousels. So I said I'd leave him with food, water, and set up my anti-burglary security system before I left."

"Um…OK…when will this show be?"

"Next week!"

"Cool, I can't wait to go!" Devi said excitedly.

"'Kay, bye!" Johnny said hanging up.

Devi hung up and sighed, Johnny could be so energetic and excitable. She hoped that this 'Cirque Du Freak' will be amazing, because Johnny really made it sound like something to behold.

Recently Devi, Johnny, and Squee, had moved to a city by the name of Lost Angelos*, it was an extraordinarily terrifying place, but there was a surplus of victims, unusual things happened nearly everyday, once there was an alien invasion, hideous bug-like creatures coming up from the sewers, and the constant grave-robberies, not only that but now there's a convention in town dedicated to reading obituaries!

One of the upsides of living in this amazing city is that even though on Devi's résumé she had written about her 'bad tendencies' the local _Swarms & Hobble_ accepted her application for the job opening, which is why Johnny had to call her just now.

Just then two men walked up to the counter, one was wearing a striped shirt, with black pants, suspenders, and shoes. He had dark eyes and jet black hair; he seemed to be glaring at everything in contempt.

While the other one was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off an intricate vine and thorn tattoo on his left arm and a black cuff that went half-way up the exposed flesh on his right arm, he also wore a black button-up vest, with a loosely tied black, well, tie underneath the vest, he also wore a pair of black pants with white pin-stripes going from his black dress shoes, to his Grave-Digger Society belt. He also had some nicely groomed side burns and a wild mess of dark-brown hair; along with some slightly lighter brown eyes. He looked much happier then his friend, as he walked up to the counter Devi was behind.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, "Do you have anything by Edgar Allen Poe? I was looking all over the A and P section but I couldn't find anything."

Devi immediately perked up "Why, yes we do, it just came in this morning it is everything he had ever written along with some of his earlier drawings, it's $25.50. How will you plan on paying, Mr.…?" she said as she pulled out a book as thick as she was the one in the stripes torso (ha, exaggeration, but I have a book similar and that little beast weighs as much as I do).

"RX, Curtis RX." He said, taking a small bow, "And my mopey friend here is Erik X. We're in a band by the name of Creature Feature, by any chance have you heard of us?"

Devi thought back to her first real killing spree, she remembered the song that was playing the background, and the CD she had bought. "Actually yes, and your music, it can amaze. Kind of a fan here, love the music, very original by the way, keep it up." she was saying as they paid.

Curtis picked up the book and he could barely lift it any farther up then the full extent of his arms.

"Need a bag?' she said laughing a little bit inside.

Erik looked at her, "Yeah, or maybe a forklift." He said smirking and snickering a bit. He walked over to Curtis, turned him to the side, and helped lift the other side of the book as they walked out.

A/N: First half of my double shot, it's really so short because I want to add the Invader Zim characters, but have that be separate, because the story for that is just extensive…like the Nyan Cat-SUPER OMEGA ALPHA Extended Version…it's ten hours long and I'm going to listen to it all…kill me, I'm only ten minutes in.


	2. Yes, Come On In

A/N: If you can read this that means my mom had to go to work, and so now she's off face-book! YAA-Now back to the story. Also this story takes place in-between book three and four. I own nothing and no one except Zera, and Rozzi

Ch 2: Yes, Come On In

The week had passed with surprisingly little unusual 'Happenings', but now it was Saturday, the day of the show. Just yesterday they went to get the tickets, with the address written on them. Now they had given their tickets to the Cirque owner, Mr. Tall and were walking through the abandoned supermarket.

Devi noticed someone out of the corner of her eye-stripes. They seemed familiar as she got a better look at them, then she realized it! They're Curtis and Erik, she waved her hand around to get their attention, and when they noticed her, they went over to where she was standing with Johnny.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said to them, "Johnny, this is Curtis RX and Erik X of Creature Feature, remember I mentioned them at the store." she gestured to each of them when their names were said.

"Ah, yes! You did mention them," he said with slight grandeur, "Very nice to meet you, sirs, as you seem to be nice people…" he held out his hands and shook, then with a sudden change in his posture, like the flip of a switch, he went from welcoming and friendly to dark, foreboding, and cryptic. "…But be warned, if you change my opinion of that, the consequences shall be dire indeed." He said then walked off, Devi close behind.

Erik and Curtis were slightly intrigued as well as frightened by those words, but continued on-to the food-court!-where the show was to take place of course. All of them had arrived early and got the last of the good front seats, towards the middle. After about fifteen minutes the rest of the audience had arrived…and the show began!

Trumpets played, screaming the march-like tune signaling everyone to pay attention, and be quiet. Soon the music faded away and the obscenely tall man-known only as Hibernius Tall-walked on stage and commenced introducing the beginning of the show.

"Hello as you all may know this is an extraordinary circus, but this is no ordinary circus. Those weak of heart may have to leave before we begin." No one stirred, "Just as well, someone always leaves, and remember! You have been warned…for this act you must all remain silent and immobile, if you don't the consequences could be extreme. Now the Wolf-Man!" he said just before walking off-stage.

The first act stalked out on stage, it was a hideous being, and was being controlled by a dark-green-hooded assistant. She walked off the stage waving her finger at the animal, commanding it obey her. She walked close enough to the chairs on each side of the aisle so that you could pet it, but nobody did for fear of their lives.

"It's alright, you can pet him," she said reassuringly, "I have him under control." Timidly most of the people began to pet the wolf-man. Soon the wolf-man was back on stage, going into his cage, and then green-veiled woman revealed herself as another performer.

She removed her hood to reveal her ice-blue eyes, and jet–black hair, she wore what seemed to be a golden head-band with a ruby in the center, and under her green robes she wore a white tunic with blue, red, and yellow details. "My name is Anzelina, I'm a mind reader, for my act I would like three pairs of people to come up." Before anyone could volunteer, she had already found three sets of two people that seemed most interesting in her mind. "I will take, Johnny and Devi, Erik and Curtis, and Zera and Rozzi, only, sorry." She said as she heard the disappointed thoughts fly around the room. Zera was a girl with an unusually thin body, even to Johnny; she has bright orange hair, and purple eyes, along with a red turtle-neck tee, and a red and blue layer skirt. Rozzi has a normal body, and chin-length stringy black hair, always tucked neatly behind his ears, with glasses that hide his red eyes; he wore a dark purple P.O.W.M.I.A. shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

All got up to stage, all very excited. "We will play a game," she said, "The game is I name the three most important things is each of your lives. I'll start with Zera and Rozzi, okay, what I do is name the most possible occupation for you, your love, and a secret."

She looked at them for a few seconds, "Rozzi, your most likely job in the future is the leader of your fathers mafia, your love is Zera, and your secret is that those evil little red eyes, were given to you by Zera after she found out you were blind." She paused for suspense before continuing, "Zera, your most likely occupation is…the same as your secret, which is that you are the Grim Reaper, and hence the last name 'Reaper' and your love is Rozzi."

Johnny got a funny look on his face just before saying, "Your kids are the ones that got me and Devi back together,"

Zera looked pleased with herself, "Yep, little Sam, and Iggie Reaper, it was their punishment for serving their teachers to the school." Johnny backed away in response.

Anzelina let the exchange pass, "Next are Curtis and Erik," she looked them over and did a double-take. "Okay, Erik you already have an occupation and it is, being one of the creative forces behind your band Creature Feature, as well as playing the synth for it, your love is stripes, writing song music, and playing the synth. Your secret is that you have very little faith in humanity…for various reasons." A pause, "Curtis you also have an occupation and it is being the lead singer, guitarist, and lyric writer of Creature Feature. Your love is…um…bacon? Well, that is unusual…" after bacon Erik gave Curtis a look that said 'That's one of the reasons I have so little faith in humanity…', "And your secret is that you're thinking of joining the Cirque, to play that song, _The Greatest Show Unearthed_…sounds cool." Erik's expression changed from the 'That's one of the reasons I have so little faith in humanity…' to 'Oh, HELL NO!' in no time flat.

"Now for Johnny and Devi." She said with one more quick examination, her expression becoming increasingly alarmed. "Johnny, you are a waste-lock, as are you Devi, you both love each other. And Johnny's secret is that he and Devi are mass-murderers, and Devi's secret is that she's the one that called Johnny causing his phone to…_kill him?_ What does that mean? But then he went to heaven, blew up some heads, got sent to hell, killed an annoying driver, then watched Bagel guy get hit by a car, then came back to life with a funny haircut, and killed a stalker."

(A/N: If you know nothing about JtHM then this is probably the funniest and most random shit you have probably ever read, but don't worry, Happy Noodle Boy is probably going to make your head explode). Now it was Zera, Rozzi, Curtis and Erik's turn to back away in a highly disturbed manner. Zera and Rozzi backed away because that stalker was hiding somewhere in Limbo (where they are from), and Curtis and Erik backed away because of everything else.

"What?" Johnny said highly annoyed, "You love bacon, you're a mobster, your death, and you need to lighten up!" he shouted and pointed accusingly at each one.

"Take it easy Nny, these people are nice, we don't kill nice people, remember?" Devi said soothingly.

"Your right," Johnny sighed. This whole exchange was heard by the audience, who really didn't seem to care. There were no further interruptions as the show went on as planned. When the show ended, Johnny, Devi, Curtis, and Erik all waited for their chance to speak with Mr. Tall. First up was the musical duo.

"Mr. Tall," Curtis began, "I would like to offer our services as your personal musicians, this is an extraordinarily, non-ordinary place, and we compose our very own brand of macabre for things like this we've only read about, and seen in movies. In fact our very first album was named after _The Greatest Show Unearthed,_ which as it seems should be the theme song for your Cirque. So I think I speak for both of us when I say we'd love to join, right Erik?" he said poking him in the ribs.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Erik said in a bored tone.

"Well, I'd love to hear this song you keep mentioning, did you bring your instruments?" he asked.

"Yes, they're in the car," he said grabbing Erik by the wrist as they ran out to get the instruments.

"And what do you need Sir?" Mr. Tall said in a relatively calm manner, considering Nny is an insane mass-murderer and all.

"Devi and I would like to Join!" he said barely able to contain his excitement.

"Oh, really? Is there anything unusual about you, other then the unstoppable killer thing?" he said.

"Well…" he thought, stroking his invisible beard, when an idea came to him, out of his jacket he pulled a hand-gun. He held the gun to his head, and smiled. With a resounding *CRACK!* the gun went off, his head was reduced into tiny little meaty chunks littering the floor. The people who had gathered around to get a better look screamed, gasped, and retched. Before any actions could be taken by Mr. Tall to help the man lying dead on the floor, the head chunks were sucked back into their places of origin, and the previously dead man stood up, completely unharmed.

"Can I join now?" He asked politely

"But of course Mr.…um I didn't catch your name?"

"Johnny C."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, after I died the first time, my 'soul' is not permitted within the confines of heaven, and Senior Diablo set it up so that when I die, that instead of the _entire_ universe resetting, it would only be my body, oh, and Devi I asked him to do the same thing for you…by the way, that also means I can't age…I'm beginning to think that he just doesn't want to deal with me, but, meh, I don't want to deal with him either." Nny said.

At that moment, Curtis and Erik had returned with their instruments, and began to set up, for the song, and after ten minutes, they were ready to go. The music started with Erik using his synth to have it sound like an old door opening. Curtis grabbed the mic.

Ladies and Gentlemen,  
>Boils and Ghouls,<br>Step right up!  
>Behind this curtain<br>Lies a ghastly concoction of  
>Delight, Horror, Fantasy and Terror,<br>Your every wish is our command,  
>Your every whimsical desire<br>Brought to life,  
>But I'm warning you there's<br>Always a price…  
>Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!<p>

La la-la-la la-la la la la la la la-la (x 4)

The dark carnival is in town,  
>You better be ready,<br>Just follow the parade,  
>Of dancing skeletons,<br>Full of ghoulish delights,  
>Around every corner,<br>Don't tell your parents you're here,  
>They will soon be mourners,<p>

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The Greatest Show Unearthed,<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze,  
>Madness, Murder, Dismay,<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete,<p>

I will be your ticket taker,  
>Come inside, it's a dream,<br>Enter the fun house of mirrors,  
>No one can hear you scream,<br>We can supply anything,  
>That your heart desires,<br>But the consequences,  
>Will surely be dire,<p>

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The Greatest Show Unearthed,<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze,  
>Madness, Murder, Dismay,<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete,<p>

*Welcome to the lower birth, the Greatest show Unearthed*

Come inside, for a ride,  
>Your deepest, darkest fears,<br>The best night, of your life,  
>You're never leaving here,<br>The unknown, the unseen,  
>Is what you're gonna find,<br>Witness this, witness that,  
>Until you lose your mind!<p>

Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The Greatest Show Unearthed,<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze,  
>Madness, Murder, Dismay,<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete,<p>

Slowly the creepy carnival music faded away. Mr. Tall stood and applauded, "Amazing, that song is wonderful! Yes, you can join."

**/\^/\The End/\^/\**

A/N: It's done! Yeah, woo-hoo! Next on the agenda is the arrival of a certain insane alien, now I mention my reviewer!

**Micah The Homicidal Maniac**: Thanks for being the only reviewer! Even if I had no reviews I'd be happy with how this story turned out.


End file.
